


The Three Times Kokichi Messed With his Soulmate, and the One Time Kiibo Punched Him

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, slightly misleading summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Kiibo's a dork trying to find the soulmate he somehow has, even as a robot. Kokichi's a knowing jerk who watches as Kiibo tries to catch him at every turn.Together? They'd probably destroy the universe by accident. But hey, that's what soulmates are for, right?





	The Three Times Kokichi Messed With his Soulmate, and the One Time Kiibo Punched Him

Attempt One:

Kiibo found himself walking around Towa City, eyes focused on the red string and ground in front of him. Having mentioned to the professor a few days ago the strange thread attached to his finger, he was now trying to find the "soulmate" that his red string would apparently lead to.

The string went around a corner, and Kiibo followed.

What would his soulmate be like? Well, definitely someone who didn't discriminate against robots, namely making fun of him. Maybe they'd be someone people disliked for a reason beyond their control, too! Kiibo was smiling to himself as he followed the string, not noticing that he'd gone around the same block multiple times.

Until he did.

Kiibo stopped, staring at his surroundings and the people passing by. Not one of them had the red string on their hand that only he and his soulmate could see. Confused, tired, and getting sick of this, Kiibo swore lightly under his breath and turned around to head for home.

Meanwhile, a purple-haired boy in a clown mask and strange outfit peeked around the corner to watch his soulmate go home.

"Nishishi! Let's see what you're made of, soulmate!"

—

Attempt Two:

Kiibo wasn't even concerned that his soulmate string went into a sewer in the middle of a field. If anything, he was confused.

"Hello?" Kiibo called as he crouched down to look into the dark pipe, but no one answered. _Maybe they didn't hear me?_ Kiibo thought, but he didn't particularly want to be known as "the robot who yells at sewers" so he stopped in case anyone - besides his soulmate, of course - was within hearing distance.

Kiibo stood up from the muddy ground, still staring at the sewer in disbelief. He took another glance at his soul string, but nope, it definitely led in there. Kiibo was beyond simply "confused" at this point, and he finally decided to just go home.

As soon as he was out of sight, the same purple-haired boy from before crawled out of the sewer pipe.

"Yuck," he muttered, trying to brush some of the muck off his uniform to no avail. After he realized that wouldn't do much, he glanced to the direction his soulmate left in.

"Hm... You better not bore me, robo-boy!"

—

Attempt Three:

The third time Kiibo went looking for his soulmate, he was about ready to call it quits.

How, just how, had his soulmate managed to tangle their string around a tree's branches? Kiibo didn't think that was even possible! Nevertheless, the string continued after the _first_ tangled tree, so Kiibo continued following it into the woods.

Until he came to the middle of a clearing, and his string just went _up._

"What?" Kiibo whispered in confusion, looking around, and that's when he noticed the slight angle the string, and the barely noticeable shake of a nearby tree. Taking tiny steps, he crept to the base of it and looked up.

A boy, with a clown mask and strange outfit. Laughing so hard he nearly fell off the branch he was sitting on.

And a red string, connected around a gloved hand.

Kiibo stared as the boy laughed, too much in shock to do anything. _This is... That's..._ The thoughts about the fact that _this_ was his soulmate were jumbled, confused - and maybe just a little glad?

Eventually the boy's laughter faded away, and he looked down to where Kiibo was still staring, frozen.

"Wow, that was entertaining! You were really not boring, soulmate! Thanks for that!" The boy said before jumping out of the tree. Kiibo called out a warning, but the boy just rolled off the landing and in a sudden heartbeat was standing in front of Kiibo.

A moment passed with them just staring at each other. Another.

Then Kiibo punched his soulmate, and Kokichi fell over in laughter.

Yep, Kokichi wasn't disapointed in his soulmate. In fact, he was quite fun.

He'd still have to explain why he was in a sewer that one time, though.


End file.
